Charmed Broadcasting
The television series Charmed is broadcast in many countries around the world, and several seasons have been released on DVD and spawned representation in other media, such as soundtracks and novels. Syndication The series was originally shown on the WB television network in the United States and on CTV in Canada, with independent station SunTV (originally Toronto 1) picking up the show's 8th season after CTV decided against continuing its broadcast. Currently, the show is licensed to a number of networks in North America, with the major carriers being TNT and Canada's Showcase Diva. TNT airs two different episodes each weekday at 8:00am and 9:00am E/P.Showcase Diva airs the same episode twice a day, Monday - Friday at 1:00 & 8:00pm ET (10:00am & 5:00pm PT).Charmed is shown in the Province of Quebec in French on VRAK.TV Mondays at 9:00pm (21h00), with the same episode repeated Fridays at 6:00pm (18h00) and Saturdays at 8:00pm (20h00). Outside of North America, Charmed is broadcast in a high number of other countries and television networks.Countries where Charmed airs include the following: Release dates DVD DVDs of Charmed were first released in 2005, after overcoming licensing issues with the commercial songs in individual episodes. The first seven Charmed DVD sets contain no special features in accordance with Paramount's "no extras" policy,and much to the chagrin of both the fans and of Charmed executive producer Brad Kern, who had stated many times that his efforts to persuade Paramount to include some form of extras were unsuccessful.This changed in 2006, when Paramount's television DVD department was taken over by CBS, resulting in a promise that the last Charmed DVD box set would contain bonus material. Ultimately the region 1 Complete Series DVD box set (that looks like the Book of Shadows) has a special disc that has bonus features about the Book of Shadows, the demons, the men of Charmed and others. It also includes the Unaired Pilot in high quality but with the background music of 1x01. The Season 8 DVD box set contains an instrumental song replacing "How Soon Is Now" in the opening. The reason why is because Charmed lost the rigths to the song and was never able to reclaim them. Brad kern however tried to get the license back for releases in region 1 but failed to do so. Also every Complete Series DVD box set has the instrumental song for season 8, seasons 1-7 still have "How Soon Is Now" Release dates Cover art Most regions share the same cover art; only the covers for Seasons 3, 5, 7, and 8 have been changed from their Region 1 releases. Image:Char-s1.jpg| Season One All Regions Image:Charmed-s2.jpg| Season Two All Regions Image:Char-s3.jpg| Season Three Region 1 Image:Charmed-s3-r2 4.jpg| Season Three Regions 2-6 Image:Char-s4.jpg| Season Four All Regions Image:Charmeds5dvdcover.jpg| Season Five Region 1 Image:Char-s5.jpg| Season Five Regions 2-6 Image:Char-s6.jpg| Season Six All Regions Image:Char-med-S7.jpg| Season Seven Region 1 Image:Charmed-7-region 2-4.jpg| Season Seven Regions 2-6 Image:Char-s8-r2.jpg| Season Eight Regions 2-6 Image:CharmedSeason8.jpg| Season Eight Region 1 Significant box sets The "Book of Shadows" edition DVD collection was released as an exclusive to Australia (Region 4) on 16 November 2006. This limited edition run features Seasons 1-7, a numbered certificate, a small bookstand, and includes a selection of the original illustrated pages used in the Book of Shadows prop featured in the show. A write-up of each seasons' episodes is followed by that season on six discs, which fit on one page. The book contains an extra page reserved for the release of the Season 8 DVDs, expected in 2007. It was later sold with season 8 included. The "Magic Chest" edition features all eight seasons, and comes in an ornate miniature wooden chest with leatherworks and a red velvet interior. It was released exclusively to Region 2 countries during early 2007. A 'Black Style' box set has been released featuring seasons 1 -7. A newer box set has been released, this one is a green style titled "The Complete Series" and it looks like the Book of Shadows and contains all 8 Seasons. A "Limited Deluxe Edition" of the green style is also available and the ones purchased only at Best Buy have a special feature that is an exclusive interview with some of the Cast. References Category:Charmed Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Merchandise Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Scripts